


Sibling Silliness

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [13]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6428878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	Sibling Silliness

He frowned when he saw his little brother tinkering with their father’s land speeder. He looked around briefly, ensuring that their nanny droid was nowhere in sight before slipping out to see what he was doing. “Bren?” he asked.

Bren looked up, flashing his older brother a toothy smile. “Give me one more moment!” he insisted. With that he turned back to the speeder, continuing to toy with the wires inside of it.

“What are you..?” his eyes widened in surprise when the speeder suddenly roared to life. “Bren!”

The other laughed, happily climbing into the driver’s seat and patting the passenger’s seat. “Come on! Let’s go before Da’ gets back!”

“…Bren…” he warned.

“Get in!”

He sighed but soon caved in, climbing into the speeder. He started to put on his seat belt, looking around to ensure the coast was clear. “Okay. Just take it around once and..!”

And then his little brother hit the accelerator and they were soon roaring away from their home, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs in both excitement in fear.

Later, when they were pulled over by local authorities, he would glare at his little brother the entire time, huffing as he continued to snicker.


End file.
